Distorted Shadows
by TheReader321
Summary: Shadows plagued Aerys all throughout his reign, and it seems only the flames can burn away his foes.. : In other words, the woeful life and thoughts of Aerys 'the Mad' of House Targaryen, the Second of his Name, last Dragon King of Westeros.


They believe their lies.

They think me mad; they think the Dragon grows weak

Usurpers and thieves all of them.

They dare to scheme in the shadows, thinking I do not notice.

They do not yet realise that fire will protect me.

The never-ending flames will preserve my legacy

And all of my enemies will learn to fear me, to fear the might of the Dragon.

For all will bow to me or they will die.

* * *

Even mine own heir plots against me

He placates me with distorted excuses, but I know the truth,

I can see it in his eyes, in his words, his pleas, his actions..

But they will see. All of them will see.

My only ally are the flames, and they are enough.

Enough for what must be done.

* * *

The fires.. they.. they call to me, singing, chanting their sweet songs of fire and ash,

And I wonder what it would feel to just let it devour me into its red depths…

After all, Fire cannot kill a Dragon…

But no, it must not control me.

I must control it…

* * *

The wolf and its little friends have pounced from the shadows, showing their true colours, trying to usurp what is mine.

Traitors, the lot of them..

But no matter, I have.. rid myself of them.

They attempted to fight the Dragon, but even Winter can not quench the never-ending flames.

There are still usurpers in my realm however, and I must burn all of them..

or else the shadows and screams will never go away..

* * *

Jon Arryn has called his banners to war, alongside the Wolf of Winter and the Stag of Storm.

It seems that all are envious of the Dragon.

The realm calls me a madman, a tyrant for my actions.

I can hear their whispers, their thoughts, their lies behind my back.

They will the error of their ways.

I must burn them, or else they will never go away.

No matter the cost.

* * *

The traitorous Tullys have joined the rebellion. Does everyone envy us?

Do these.. mere mortals.. believe themselves above the Dragon?

They march against the Crown to rid themselves of their liege,

Do they not understand I am just trying to save the realm from falling into the darkness?

Even my own family do not understand me,

for they are not true dragons.

It seems I am forced to cleanse the realm by myself.

So be it.

* * *

My foes are outside the gates of King's Landing it seems.

My weak oaf of an heir finally stirred from his hibernation, and got himself slain at the Trident.

Slain by the Usurper Stag on the lands of the Trout, a true dragon he was not.

I will defend my throne from everyone if I must, no matter the cost.

One day they will realise that I saved them all.

Perhaps when they are all screaming while they are torn apart by flames.

Oh how I will laugh then.

* * *

The Old Lion has betrayed the realm.

How dare he attempt wrest control from me, when it was me who ruled the realm in a state of prosperity for years?

They will all learn the error of attempting to unseat the Dragon.

For I will bring them Fire and Blood!

They have declared a pretender, a Stag, as their King, by virtue of his royal blood.

There is only one Dragon, one King. And that is me.

But the city will be in flames by then...

Oh yes, He wants to be a king does he? Well, let him be king of charred bones and cooked meat.

* * *

It seems I underestimated the young Lannister boy.

He has more of a dragon in him than Rhaegar did!

Only one with fire in his blood would be foolish enough to slay a King!

But damn him, damn all the usurpers.

They will all burn one day, all of them!

and they will learn what happens when you ignite the wrath of the Dragon.

* * *

I see all of them, my father, my uncles, even my cursed heir all staring solemnly at me,

Their dead, gaunt faces tired and sad.

They do not understand that what I did was necessary,

They never understood.

Even in death the shadows laugh at me.

Oh, how I** loathe them all**.


End file.
